pen_paperversefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Erster Kontakt
"Erster Kontakt" ist die erste Episode der Chronik "Tales of the Old Republic: Empire's Rejects", die auf dem dreiteiligen Regelwerk Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game basiert. Die imperiale Spezialeinheit "S-7259" wird im Auftrag des Sith-Imperiums auf die Industriewelt Balmorra geschickt, um mehrere, aus einer Waffenfabrik gestohlene, Sprengsätze zurückzuholen und damit den geplanten Angriff einer Rebellengruppe auf die imperiale Administration in Sobrik, der Hauptstadt des Planeten, zu verhindern. Bei dieser Mission treffen der unerfahrenen Kapitän Kaydan Varn und seine Mannschaft erstmals auf die Sith-Lady Mira Cathris, die ein ungeahntes Geheimnis birgt und so ganz anders ist als sämtliche Sith-Lords, mit denen die Einheit vormals zu tun hatte. Eine gefährliche Mission mit unerwarteten Konsequenzen nimmt daraufhin Ihren Lauf. Handlung Die militärische Spezialeinheit S-7259 des Sith-Imperiums befindet sich im Landeanflug auf den Industrieplaneten Balmorra. Die Einheit, deren Spezialgebiet heikle Operationen in Kriegsgebieten sind und die primär vertrackte Konflikte aller Art im Sinne des Imperiums wenden sollen, besteht aus dem erst unlängst ernannten Kapitän Kaydan Varn, der 1. Offizierin Selene Duval, dem Waffenspezialisten Derek Lovirn, dem Astromechdroiden und treuen Begleiter von Kayden, B4-D8 sowie dem kürzlich der Einheit zugewiesenen Piloten und Ex-Söldner Korvas Tanik. Die Truppe hat den Auftrag, sich auf dem Planeten mit einer Sith-Lady zu treffen und gemeinsam eine potenzielle Bedrohung für die Sicherheit der imperialen Präsenz auf dem Planeten durch eine Rebellentruppe abzuwenden. Die Einheit landet mit Ihrem Schiff in der planetaren Hauptstadt Sobrik und meldet sich zunächst bei der imperialen Administration an. Hier werden Ihnen die notwendigen Freigaben erteilt, sodass Sie auf Ausrüstung zugreifen und das Waffenarsenal des Imperiums für den Einsatz nutzen können. Sie erfahren außerdem, dass die Sith-Lady bereits eingetroffen ist und die Truppe bereits beim Kasernen- und Ausbildungsgelände erwartet. Mit einem Speeder begibt sich die Truppe dorthin, um die Sith und Kommandantin des Einsatzes zu treffen. Sie unterbrechen eine Trainingseinheit der dunklen Lady, die gerade in einem Sparring mit mehreren Soldaten ist und deren Schwertangriffe mühelos abwehren kann. Sie stellt sich als Mira Cathris vor und besteht auch nicht auf der Anrede mittels eines speziellen Titels oder ähnliches, was für Sith eher untypisch ist. Mit dem ersten Eindruck, dass die Lady gänzlich anders ist, als alle anderen Sith, mit denen die Einheit vormals zu tun hatte, betreten Sie die Kaserne und erhalten hier ein Briefing über die kommende Mission. Durch den Kommandanten der Kaserne erfährt die Einheit, dass eine Gruppe Rebellen, deren Stützpunkt bis in die nahe Gebirgskette zurückverfolgt werden konnte, kürzlich eine der hiesigen Waffenfabriken überfallen und mehrere Hochleistungssprengkörper gestohlen haben. Durch Agenten und Spione des imperialen Geheimdienstes steht zu vermuten, dass die Rebellen planen, die Sprengsätze in die Stadt einzuschleusen und dort an wichtigen imperialen Gebäuden und Einrichtungen anzubringen. Die Sprengkörper besitzen genug Zerstörungskraft, um die gesamte Administration von Sobrik auf einmal zu zerstören und damit das imperiale Netzwerk des Planeten in einem Moment zum Erliegen zu bringen. Die Einheit erhält den Auftrag, die Basis zu stürmen und die Sprengsätze entweder sicherzustellen oder zu zerstören, wobei Ersteres bevorzugt wird. Die Sith-Lady wurde zu dem Auftrag hinzugezogen, da Überwachungsdroiden aus der Fabrik die Anwesenheit eines Jedi-Ritters in den Reihen der Rebellen aufgezeichnet haben, der selbige wohl unterstützt. Mira soll sich um den Jedi kümmern, während die Einheit die Sprengsätze neutralisiert und den Angriff damit abwehrt. Die Gruppe beginnt alsbald mit der Planung des Einsatzes. Da das Versteck der Rebellen mutmaßlich durch mehrere Lasertürme an der Frontseite geschützt wird, ist hier ein Eindringen nicht möglich. Es gibt jedoch Zugänge über die Bergpfade, die genutzt werden könnten. Kaydan macht den Vorschlag, ein Ablenkungsmanöver am Vordereingang zu starten, damit eine kleine Truppe über die Seitenwege in die Basis eindringen und die Sprengsätze zurückholen kann. Die Ablenkung soll von Derek Lovirn durchgeführt werden, der hierzu einen imperialen Kampfläufer aus dem Waffenarsenal von Sobrik zur Verfügung gestellt bekommt. Eine Infiltrationseinheit bestehend aus Kaydan, Mira und Korvas soll dann die Basis betreten und die Sprengsätze sicherstellen. Selene und B4 verbleiben derweil im Schiff der Gruppe und positionieren selbiges schwebend direkt oberhalb der Gebirgskette. Sobald die Sprengsätze gesichert und durch die Gebirgszugänge ins Freie gebracht wurden, können diese aufgeladen und abtransportiert werden. Bereits mit Einbruch der Dunkelheit beginnt die verdeckte Operation. Derek startet selbige mit einer Frontaloffensive auf das Haupttor der Rebellenbasis und beschäftigt diese mit einem Kampfläufer, aus welchem Er auf die Feinde des Imperiums feuert und somit sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkt. Die Infiltrationseinheit schleicht derweil über die Bergpfade an das wenig bewachte Seitentor heran, wobei Sie jedoch von zwei Wachtposten entdeckt werden. Mira und Kaydan können diese jedoch mittels Blasterfeuer und durch Einsatz der Macht ausschalten. Als Sie das Tor erreichen, beginnt Mira sogleich damit, sich mittels Lichtschwert durch den massiven Durastahl zu schmelzen, um den Weg zu öffnen. Nachdem den Dreien damit der Zutritt gelingt, schleichen Sie durch ein ausgedehntes Tunnelsystem ins Innere der Gebirgskette. Anhand der Signale, welche die Sprengkörper aussenden, können Sie deren Position lokalisieren und erreichen schließlich den Haupthangar, wo die Sprengsätze bereits aufgereiht wurden, was darauf hindeutet, dass der Angriff auf Sobrik in Kürze erfolgen soll. Ehe Kaydan, Korvas und Mira jedoch die Sprengkörper mitnehmen können, erscheint der Jedi in der Anlage, den Mira zu Ihrem Schrecken erkennt. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es sich um Ihren ehemaligen Meister handelt, womit enthüllt wird, dass Mira einst eine Jedi war, was Ihr, für eine Sith, eigentümliches Verhalten erklärt. Voller Wut beschuldigt Sie den älteren Jedi-Meister, dass Er Ihre Eltern getötet und Sie jahrelang getäuscht habe, weswegen Sie sich der dunklen Seite angeschlossen habe. Der Meister verneint dies zwar und gibt an, Mira gerettet zu haben, doch die junge Sith geht nicht näher darauf ein und es entbrennt ein Lichtschwertkampf inmitten des Hangars. Zeitgleich macht sich Kaydan daran, die Sprengsätze für den Abtransport vorzubereiten. Da der Jedi-Meister bei seiner Ankunft jedoch auch Alarm geschlagen hat, nahen die Streitkräfte der Rebellen, was Ihn unter enormen Zeitdruck setzt. Korvas positioniert sich am Zugang zu dem engen Tunnel, durch welchen die Truppe auch den Hangar betreten hat und nimmt die Angreifer unter Beschuss, um Zeit zu gewinnen. Erst nach etlichen Minuten gelingt es Kaydan, die Sprengsätze zu sichern und für den Abtransport bereit zu machen. Korvas konnte in der Zwischenzeit mehrere Angreifer ausschalten, wurde dabei jedoch ebenfalls leicht verletzt. Die Beiden beobachten den Zweikampf zwischen Mira und Ihrem ehemaligen Meister, der letztlich damit endet, dass die Sith-Lady den Jedi mit Ihrem Lichtschwert durchbohrt und damit tötet. Kaydan, der als ausgebildetes Mitglied des Militärs ein Auge für so etwas hat, meint dabei für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu sehen, wie der Jedi-Meister absichtlich seine Deckung aufgegeben und den tödlichen Schlag damit zugelassen hat. Kaydan erhält jedoch keine Gelegenheit, darüber nachzusinnen, da die Angreifer durch den Tunnel immer näher rücken. Die Gruppe geht auf ein volles Risiko und stürmt mit dem Transporter, auf welchem die Sprengsätze liegen, in den Tunnel hinein. Die Rebellen wagen es nicht, auf die scharfen Sprengkörper zu zielen und ziehen sich notgedrungen zurück, womit die Drei tatsächlich den Ausgang erreichen können. Während Korvas die Verfolger mit einigen Granaten auf Abstand hält, ruft Kaydan Selene über Funk, die sich mit dem Schiff nähert und letztlich die Sprengkörper aufladen kann. Ehe sich die Gruppe absetzt, gibt Kaydan das Signal an Derek, sich ebenfalls zurückzuziehen, was Dieser auch tut, jedoch nicht, ohne den Kampfläufer mit einem Sprengsatz zu versehen und zurückzulassen, womit die Rebellen am Haupttor eine gewaltige Detonation und noch einmal herbe Verluste einstecken müssen. Die erfolgreiche Einheit bringt die Sprengkörper schließlich nach Sobrik zurück und übergibt Sie dort der imperialen Administration. Die Mission gilt damit als erfolgreich beendet, was dem Oberkommando übermittelt wird. Die Einheit erhält den Auftrag, umgehend zur Flotte zurückzukehren, um Admiral Varus persönlich von diesem Sieg zu berichten und die Belohnung einzustreichen. Kaydan, der ursprünglich vorhatte, noch einmal mit Mira über das Geschehene zu sprechen, erhält hierzu keine Gelegenheit mehr, da die Sith-Lady direkt nach dem Einsatz aufbricht und den Planeten verlässt. So gibt Kaydan letztlich den Befehl zum Abrücken und die Einheit macht sich an den Rückflug in Richtung des Vaiken-Raumdock. Charakterauftritte Protagonisten * Kaydan Varn (Erstauftritt) * Korvas Tanik (Erstauftritt) * Mira Cathris (Erstauftritt) * Selene Duval (Erstauftritt) * Derek Lovirn (Erstauftritt) * B4-D8 (Erstauftritt) Antagonisten * Unbenannte Rebellen * Meister Bezon (Erstauftritt) Nichtspielercharaktere * Darth Vhiloran (nur erwähnt) * Admiral Varus (nur erwähnt) Trivia * Erst im Verlauf der Handlung dieser Episode wird etabliert, welches Mitglied der Mannschaft welche Position innehat. So war lediglich Korvas Position als Pilot von Anfang an klar, wogegen Kaydan als Kapitän und auch die Positionen des 1. Offiziers sowie des Bordschützen/Waffenexperten erst nacheinander vergeben wurden. * Es wird bereits in dieser Episode etabliert, dass die Mannschaft keinen Arzt und keinen richtigen Mechaniker mehr besitzt, womit angedeutet und vorausgeplant wird, dass diese Positionen in absehbarer Zeit durch neue Charaktere besetzt werden. * Der Name von Mira's Meister wird in dieser Episode noch nicht genannt, womit seine vollständige Identität noch nicht enthüllt wird. * Kaydan besitzt in dieser Episode noch die Klasse "Jedi-Hüter" was jedoch im Nachgang dieser Folge zur Klasse des "Jedi-Mystiker" geändert wird, um besser zu seiner Hintergrundgeschichte und in die Handlung zu passen. * Die Kennung der Spezialeinheit "S-7259" wurde willkürlich von den Spielern bei der Anmeldung in der imperialen Administration in Sobrik gewählt und hier erstmals etabliert. Der Buchstabe "S''" steht dabei für "''Special Units", wogegen die Kennung willkürlich ausgewählt wurde.